<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kleiner Vogel by diasthedeathknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708638">Kleiner Vogel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight'>diasthedeathknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a run in with Crow on the moon, Xardis can't help but feel drawn in by the other Awoken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xardis/Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Xardis!”, the Warlocks warning came to late and the Arcspear of the Eliksni impaled the Warlord, coughing up blood he stared at the Eliksni that had managed to hit him in a vital spot, grabbing the hands of the Wrench, who let out a terrified yelp at the bright glowing silver eyes of the large man.</p><p>He held up the smaller creature at the throat and stared in the four blue glowing eyes, then he growls: “You will never do that again, you hear me?”</p><p>The Eliksni, utterly terrified, just nods and stares at Xardis with wide eyes, shivering as the Titan gently sets him down and dusts the armor of the Eliksni off, who is too confused and scared to act.</p><p>“And get some better armor!”, Xardis says and the Eliksni only nods, not really understanding what he’s being yelled at for, but as soon as Xardis collapses to the ground, coughing up blood, the Eliksni runs away, screeching and screaming in utter fear.</p><p>“Xardis, you okay?”, Drei kneels down next to him and inspects the wound that the Arcspear caused, flinching as Xardis grabs the handle of the spear and simply snaps it off, groaning in pain. Then he looks up to Drei and lets out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Never…been better. Knew I would die on the battlefield…”, he spits out another mouthful of blood and then grins at the other Warlock, that Sentis had introduced him to.</p><p>“Was an honor being at your side, Drei”, Xardis says and the Warlock looks a bit confused at him, then the orange eyes glow brighter and a burst of soft laughter bubbles up in Drei’s chest.</p><p>“You…You are not going to die, Xardis”, he then tells him and Xardis blinks confused, then he points down to the spear in his chest, the end of it sticking out of the fur he’s wearing over his simply shirt.</p><p>“This looks to me like it is a fatal wound, of course, I am going to die, don’t try and…sugarcoat it! I’m going to die and I’m going to leave my people alone. Havi will be forced to take up my mantle as the leader, Nadia will be shattered and Dres is gonna give himself all the fault since he insisted I help your fireteam out!”, he spits out blood again and clutches his chest, feeling the Arc energy of the spear pulsing through his system and body.</p><p>“So don’t dare to sugar coat it. I am going to die and I’m going to-!”, he stares at the Warlock, who pulls out a large beautifully crafted sword, then his eyes go wide as Drei impales himself on the glowing blade, his body erupts in solar energy, and only ashes are left of him.</p><p>“DREI!”, he screams out, staring at the ashes and tears gather in his eyes, then his jaw relaxes and he stares with horrified shock at Geist, who floats to the ashen remains and a soft pulse of light emits from the Ghost as the ashen remains are scanned, before another flash of light later, the Warlock stands next to Xardis again, grinning at him.</p><p>“When you die, Hugin will resurrect you again, Xardis. You can’t die unless something happens to Hugin”, the Warlock explains to him and Xardis lets out a weak sound of defeat, then he looks down at the broken edge of the Arcspear, grabbing it with one hand.</p><p>“Xardis, from a medical point of view, I could save you from bleeding out if you-“</p><p>“I want to experience it for myself”, the Warlord exclaims and Drei nods, then he looks around and smiles.</p><p>“It’s…not as bad as everyone makes it out to be. Just a small shock to be back again, so be prepared for that”, Drei says and Xardis stares down on the Arcspear, then he nods and with one single swift motion, he pulls it out, spitting out some more blood as his vision fades before him.</p><p>The last thing he hears before the deep pitch black surrounds him is the loud alarmed caw from Odin and he makes out a white flurry of feathers that heads their way. Then everything fades to black and he can feel a deep cold feeling setting into his body, every cell in his body is screaming out in despair and he tries to catch a breath, to get some air or at least do anything, but he can’t do anything and the panic sets in as he feels how his body dies, how death claims it as his, only for white light to pierce through everything he can see and feel, a hot searing pain flashes through his body and he lets out a loud scream, gasping for air again as he blinks and stares in the familiar surrounding of the forest they were in. Gasping and blinking he stares at his hands and then he looks over to where he can hear someone screaming and loud aggressive caws coming from Odin, who relentlessly attacks Drei.</p><p>The small Awoken shields his face from the fierce claws and tries to dodge some of the attacks, but from the blood that’s trickling out of his hands, Xardis knows that he didn’t manage to dodge all of the attacks.</p><p>“Odin!”, he then calls out and the caw of the white Raven fades out, then the animal turns his head, still hovering over Drei’s head. Black eyes stare at him and then in a flurry of white the Raven flies over to him, landing on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck, giving off a series of low noises that sound like he’s relieved to have Xardis back.</p><p>Hugin appears next to Xardis other shoulder and the Ghost looks at Xardis, before he says: “I….didn’t know that I could resurrect you again…”</p><p>“It’s okay, you didn’t know a lot of things about Guardians, to begin with, so I can understand it”, Xardis gently touches Hugin’s shell and smiles warm, then he looks over to Drei, who looks him over.</p><p>“However, if you really want to be an independent ally of the Last City…you can’t continue to walk around without armor”, he says and Xardis tilts his head.</p><p>“What does that mean?”, he asks confused and Drei chuckles before he turns around and looks to one of his friends, the one who’s wearing heavy armor. As if he could feel the gaze, the Titan turns around and looks to Drei, tilting his head, before walking over to them.</p><p>Xardis recognizes Sal immediately and he smiles brightly as the Titan looks at him, they both smile at each other and Drei blinks confused.</p><p>“You already know Xardis?”</p><p>“Yes! I also took Shaxx to his village last week if you remember that. Was such a delight to walk around it too!”, Sal tells him and Xardis nods, remembering how their visit had stirred up quite a few things within his village. Especially the children were happy and so curious to meet someone else like Xardis, constantly asking either Shaxx or Sal to show them small tricks like Xardis does, when he’s spending some time with them.</p><p>“Didn’t you make your own armor out of the spare set of armor I gave you?”, he then asks Xardis and the Warlord lets out a sigh before he scratches the back of his head and looks at Sal.</p><p>“Yes I made some armor but…it’s too heavy for my taste. Plus I feel very awkward in it…”, he confesses, and the Titan nods, before he looks over Xardis.</p><p>“Hmmm…I could make your armor out of lighter material if you want that. View it as a present from myself if you have trouble accepting the armor”, Sal tells him and Xardis blinks, staring at the smaller Titan.</p><p>“You would…do that?”, he asks and a soft smile flickers over Sal’s usually stoic face.</p><p>“Shaxx has taken a liking to you, especially how you carve your way through the Crucible. I have to say you really give me a run for my money and make me look bad”</p><p>“I’m-“</p><p>“Don’t be sorry for that, it gives me opportunities to work on my combat style and actually start using my brain for once and stop relying on shotguns”, the Titan smiles brightly at him and Xardis feels the warmth of a blush creeping onto his face, then they both start laughing and Drei mutters: “I don’t want you two to be on different teams…it would be a hell for everyone involved”</p><p>Brown and Silver eyes look to the smaller Warlock and both have a large grin on their face, Xardis then asks: “Oh but what’s the fun in not being able to show off to your opponents? You do it all the time when your in the Crucible. Don’t pretend like your doing those snipes because you want to save your teammates, you do those to show off. And I have to say, I really have grown to respect you. Hand you any kind of long-range weapon and you simply annihilate your opponent”</p><p>“You’ve seen him out in the field with his Whisper of the Worm yet? That’s a damn sight to behold!”, Nassiz yells out from the sidelines, holding down a few of the leftover enemies with his Nightstalker bow.</p><p>“Why did you leave it behind Sparkles?”, Nassiz then asks and Drei lets out a sigh before he looks down onto the Bastion in his hands.</p><p>“I…no idea to be honest…I have it with me, but it’ll take a while to…”</p><p>“Awww, come on, show Xardis just how deadly you are! I’m sure Levi would love to see some new recordings of you fighting too!”, Nassiz interrupts Drei, who lets out a soft sigh and then smirks, the Bastion is stowed on his back and disappears in a blue shimmer, then the gloves wrap around his signature weapon, the Whisper of the Worm.</p><p>“Well…don’t blink or you’ll miss it”, he tells them with a smirk, before wings of solar energy sprout from his back and the Warlock takes to the air, floating with the grace of a dancer as he begins to rain down deadly shots onto the fleeing opponents that Nassiz had marked with some of his trackers.</p><p>Xardis watched in awe at Drei’s movement, how he danced through the air and how the Taken Sniperrifle let out one shot after the other, the bullets finding their mark every time and each shot killed one of the fleeing Eliksni.</p><p>“Marvelous, isn’t it?”; Nassiz then asked Xardis, who nods and continues to stare at Drei, even as the Warlock lands back next to them and brushes off some dust from his Robes.</p><p>“Sparkles, I think you just won another person to admire your shooting skills”, Nassiz says and if the Exo could smirk, he would do it, his voice sounded just so amused and Drei looked over to Nassiz, only letting out a sigh of regret.</p><p>“Why did I take you again on this mission? Oh, right, because your part of my fireteam and Scrapper ordered you to come with us so he would have some peace and quiet for himself”, the Warlock said sarcastically and Nassiz only giggled amused.</p><p>“Hey now, you know that you love me”</p><p>“That is putting it in a nice way”, Drei jokes, and Nassiz feigns surprise, before he lets out a mocking gasp.</p><p>“Oh Sparkles, you hurt me”</p><p>“Stop that”, Drei growls, and Nassiz giggles, before he looks around.</p><p>“Well, that was the last of them. Let’s tell Devrim that his church is safe and then we’ll head back to the Tower to-“, he paused and the orange optics narrowed as his Ghost gave a soft robotic sound.</p><p>“Huh…Zavala wants to talk to us about…Osiris? The fuck happened now? Drei you know what the old guy was up to? Did he shave his beard off or something?”, all of their eyes are now on Drei and the Warlock looks sheepishly back at them before he lets out a sigh.</p><p>“Yes and…I’ll wanted to talk about this with you guys…Xardis since you’re here…do you also want to hear it?”, he looks at the Warlord, who simply shrugs, not really knowing what else he could do.</p><p>“Osiris….was investigating strange Hive behavior and…when he was on the moon his…Sagira…she…was slain. Knowing Osiris…he’ll want to avenge her and will run straight into his death if someone doesn’t stop him. And something tells me, that he has requested me to join him. I…I hope that I don’t have to carry his corpse back and tell Saint about it…he was already devastated enough when Sagira…when Osiris told it both me and him over a secure channel…”, Drei then explains to them and Xardis clings to Hugin, who’s been hovering next to him the entire time, pulling his Ghost closer to himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry…I’ll never do anything to get myself in harm’s way”, Hugin whispers to him and even if the sentence is meant to comfort Xardis, he still can’t shake the feeling of fear from his shoulders.</p><p>“So, any other things we should know about?”, Nassiz asks Drei, who shakes his head.</p><p>“No…not that I know about anything else…Osiris…he…”</p><p>“Hey, Sparkles don’t worry. With Ace over here we’ll cleave through the Hive like they are nothing!”, the Hunter smiles and gently pats Drei’s back.</p><p>“Plus Osiris survived the Infinite Forest. I don’t think he’ll kick the bucket just yet, so don’t be scared, ye? We’re gonna save your dad and bring him home to Saint”</p><p>“He’s not my-!”</p><p>“Well, he and Saint have basically adopted you over the last year so shut it. He’s your dad and both he and Saint care a great deal about you”, Nassiz cuts off Drei’s protest and then looks to Xardis, orange optics glowing a bit brighter as he asks with a shit-eating grin on his faceplates: “Ready to murder your way through hordes of enemies?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zavala looked at the four of them and he seemed to be relieved that Xardis was with them, the Warlord looked around the very familiar office and then his silver eyes wander back to Zavala, who takes a deep breath and looks down onto the glowing desk that has a few reports on it.</p><p>“Guardians, we have a developing situation that I need you to take point on. For the past few weeks, Osiris has been trying to assess the damage caused by the return of the Darkness. He believes that Xivu Arath, the Hive god of war, seeks to take advantage of the power vacuum left in its wake. Osiris was investigating physical manifestations of her magic near the Scarlet Keep when… his Ghost, Sagira, was slain. Osiris delivered a message through a secure channel requesting that you personally aid him in this hunt. He's desperate, Guardians. I need you to save him from himself”, the Commander then starts his little speech and Xardis mouth is pressed into a thin line before he growls annoyed: “I. Am. No. Guardian”</p><p>“In this scenario you are a-“</p><p>One flaming ax was summoned and thrown at the floor in front of Zavala, splintering the wood and staying lodged in the floor, a fury was burning in the Warlords eyes as he stared at Zavala.</p><p>“Don’t mock me! I am a Warlord! I am not a Guardian!”, Xardis then yells out and Zavala takes a deep breath, shaking his head he massages his temples and then mutters something underneath his breath.</p><p>“After sorting out this issue, let’s get going to where we need to be, Warlord”, Drei said in a warm, yet pressing tone, and Xardis understood immediately. The flaming ax disappeared and Xardis only snarled at Zavala, before he turned around and left the office.</p><p>“Zavala not to…tell you how to do your job but…don’t call him Guardian anymore. I was in his village and…they kill people without batting an eye”, Nassiz whispers to the Titan, before he and Sal leave the office, Sal only offers a soft nod to Zavala and as they have left the office, the Awoken Commander deflates with a heavy sigh, his face is concerned and there are dark rings underneath his eyes.</p><p>“You should get some sleep”, a soft voice chimes through the office and Zavala looks up, blinking as he looks at Kenjiro, who’s floating over to the desk.</p><p>“I can’t, the City is depending on me, now more than ever. With the Darkness taking 3 planets and one moon from us, without us being able to detect them or do anything, they all look for me for guidance”, Zavala answers and shakes his head.</p><p>“They look to the Vanguard, not you. You don’t have to wear this burden alone”, the Techeun reminds him and then gently sets down a small wrapped up gift on the table.</p><p>“Happy Dawning”, he then says in a warm voice and Zavala blinks confused.</p><p>“Dawning is in a few weeks”, he then deadpans and Kenjiro chuckles softly.</p><p>“I know, but my husband thinks it might ease the weight on your shoulders. If you ever need a space to retreat or to refuel, our house is open to you. And…thank you again for accepting us into your City. It means a lot to me”, the male Techeun bows his head, and Zavala blinks even more confused at the soft gesture and the gift along with the offer that the Techeun had put out.</p><p>“I…I’ll keep it in mind”, he says and Kenjiro nods, then he turns around and looks around at the office.</p><p>“You also might want to close your office at night. I heard Drei and his brother talk about decorating your room in Dawning decorations the last night”, the Techeun warns him, before he disappears around the corner into the hallway that leads to the elevator, which takes the Guardians up towards the Courtyard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is my first time fighting against Hive”, Xardis tells them, after he killed a large Hive Ogre with his Leviathans Breath.</p><p>“Well for the first time you are doing quite good. Osiris, where are you?”, Drei turns around to look at their location and he flinches when he hears Osiris swearing through their channel.</p><p>“Damn! It has erected a barrier to keep me separated from you”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll come your way!”, Drei tells him and then looks at his fireteam and Xardis.</p><p>“Sal, Nassiz? No more restrictions. Use everything you got”, Geist told them and Sal let out a peal of loud laughter.</p><p>“Finally!”, he said and void flames sparked around him, before he summoned his Sentinel shield and began to throw it, his Doomfang Pauldrons began to glow intensely whenever the shield hits an enemy, while Nassiz unleashes Nightstalker Arrow after Nightstalker Arrow at the advancing Hive.</p><p>Lord Xardis just watched their back so nothing could sneak up on them, holding now his trusted shotgun in his hands, clutching it tightly.</p><p>Suddenly he jumps back and the loud fire of the Shotgun thunders through the Chamber of Wisdom, as the Warlord unleashes it against the large Hive Knight that showed up. The Pellets don’t even hit the Knight, instead, they are held by a forcefield that surrounds the Knight and Xardis swears he can hear a deep rumbling sound that sounds like laughter, vibrating through the Hive Knight.</p><p>“Osiris, we’re here, and we’ll get that Barrier down”, Drei says into the com, before he soars up in the air and pulls out his Whisper of the Worm, taking aim at a few smaller Knights that are now approaching, taking each of them out with one single bullet.</p><p>“Keep your Ghosts close to you”, the Exiled Warlocks warning is heard by all of them and Xardis can feel the soft pulse of Light that Hugin sends him from his Transmat space, where he is keeping the Ghost.</p><p>“Heading your way, Osiris!”, Drei suddenly yells out and Xardis watches with horror as the large Knight teleports away.</p><p>Without thinking he sprints forward, Leviathans Breath in hand, following the large Knight.</p><p>“Follow the big guy!”, Drei then orders his team and all three of them storm after Xardis and the High Celebrant.</p><p>“I've retreated deeper into the shrine. I think this may have been a trap… That tower you saw on the way in, that's a Hive cryptolith. It's a conduit of Darkness. One of many. The High Celebrant is using them to deploy soldiers across dimensions and… and tempt others to Xivu Arath's side. If I don't make it out of this, I want you to tell Saint-“</p><p>“Tell him yourself!”, Drei disrupted Osiris and wrestled a Hive Wizard to the floor, burning the entire body with a burst of fire from his light, before he got up and continued to follow both Xardis and the High Celebrant.</p><p>“Guardians and Warlord, I’m picking up multiple Hive Signatures closing in on Osiris position, we’re coming to you, but we’re facing heavy resistance!”, it was that unknown Ghost again, who’s soft voice pierced through their coms and Xardis was even more excited to meet another Guardian.</p><p>Before either of them can move the High Celebrant disappears again, but this time he leaves a portal behind and Xardis rushes towards the portal, jumping through it with a loud battle roar that sends shivers down Fireteam Crimson’s back.</p><p>“Follow the Warlord!”, Drei yells out and runs after Xardis, but the portal closes in front of them and Drei watches with horror as he can see a large amount of Hive on Geist’s scanner himself.</p><p>“Okay…change of plans. Defend this place! No Hive enters it and no Hive leaves it!”, he yells out.</p><p>“But Xardis was never in-“</p><p>“He is more than able to defend himself!”, Sal says and then turns to face the Horde of Hive.</p><p>“If we have two dead bodies to carry back, you’ll take responsibility for that, Savalthus!”, Nassiz yells out, before he vanishes in purple smoke and disappears from their scanners.</p><p>“Don’t you dare give up, Xardis…”, Sal whispers, before he summons his large Maul in his hands and faces the Horde of Hive that comes running towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Xardis gasps for air as he finds himself in a very confusing surrounding, seconds ago he was running through the red corridors of the Hellmouth and now he’s in this…weird…space?</p><p>He looks around and then spots the large Hive Knight, that seems to be surprised that someone made it through, then he hears the loud roar of the creature, and the nearby rocks begin to move, shaping into Hive that had hidden within the landscape, preparing the ambush for him.</p><p>The Warlord grinds his teeth together and then he reaches out to his light, the two familiar burning axes appear in his hands and with a loud battle roar, just like the one he had let out when he rushed through the portal, he faces the Hive of the High Celebrant.</p><p>Any Hive that stood too close to him when he summoned the two axes are now just piles of ash, their bodies set ablaze by the impossible heat of the two light constructs, that Xardis had summoned. Like a blade through wood, he carved through the masses of Hive, slaughtering them left and right. He had never fought against them, but somehow fighting them came naturally to him, like it was something that was burned deep into his memory. He couldn’t quite make out the High Celebrant, but when he had time to look around he could see that the large Hive Knight was gone.</p><p>A roar caught his attention and he saw two smaller Knights approach him, both wearing heavy armor and larger weapons that he couldn’t quite make out in the dull light that had everything in a black and white filter.</p><p>Something cawed and he stared in horror at Odin, who flew through the masses of Hive, attacking some of them with his claws and ripping out their eyes or pecking them out.</p><p>“ODIN!”, he screamed in fear as several projectiles were headed the Ravens way, but the white-feathered animal dodged them and then flew up to him, letting out a warning caw and Xardis dodged the strike that was aimed at his head.</p><p>Another caw, this time more aggressive, was let out as the Raven attacked one of the larger Knights and pecked at their helmet, cleaving out a small opening with his claws, before he zipped over to the other one, doing the same thing. He was…distracting them so Xardis could finish them off easier!</p><p>Without thinking twice, he threw one of the axes and then the other, both buried deep into the opening that Odin had created, cracking open the helmet and splitting the head wide open, solar flames then erupted out of the axes and set both Knights ablaze, incinerating them within seconds so that only piles of ashes were left from them.</p><p>Then Odin flew to him and landed on his shoulder, letting out another caw and smacking him with one of his wings.</p><p>“Ow, what the-?”, his words were interrupted as he spots a portal that opens up, showing him a distorted view of…the chamber they were headed to. Without even thinking, he ran towards it and jumped through it, gasping as warm humid air hits his face and blinking several times, he lands onto the floor of the Shrine of Oryx, staring at the construction, before the voice of Osiris catches him off guard, the Warlock stands on a taller platform than him, looking down to him.</p><p>“You here! Finally!”, Xardis walks closer to him, so that Osiris doesn’t have to scream that loud and attract the attention of the Hive even more.</p><p>“Is it done? I’ll come down to y-“, a pained scream cut off the question and Xardis cried out in horror as he watched the Knight raise the blade that it held in his hands, the creature had just appeared behind Osiris out of nothing as it had smacked the Warlock down onto the floor, the weapon of the Warlock fell out of his hands and Xardis started running, determined to do something about the situation.</p><p>However before he was able to reach Osiris, a beautifully crafted blade impaled the Knight from behind and the creature let out a dying cry, before it slumped from the blade, revealing a hooded figure standing behind it.</p><p>A Ghost appears next to the Stranger and begins talking.</p><p>“We warned you it was going to be dangerous down here. Especially for the Ghostless. I'm… I'm glad to see we're all okay, though. I'm Glint, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you all”, the voice sounded concerned but also relieved at the end.</p><p>Xardis in the meanwhile has jumped onto the platform and can see Osiris waving weakly at the Ghost and the Stranger.</p><p>“Go on. Introduce yourself”, Glint then gently nudges his Guardian to introduce himself and the Hodded Figure raises his head, Xardis holds the gasp inside himself as he spots a rather handsome face, the golden glowing eyes are fixated upon Osiris and then they flicker over to Xardis.</p><p>“They…call me the Crow. My boss wants to meet you”</p><p>Odin lets out a caw and then he flaps his wings and flies over to the Crow, landing on his shoulder as if he belonged there, startling both Crow and Xardis. The Warlord can only stare at Odin, who never did something like this in his entire life.</p><p>“Impossible…”, he whispers out, staring at the little miracle in front of his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>